


Scarred man - Kid x Corazon

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Scarred man - Kid x Corazon

Kid argued with a merchant in an open air market over the price of a piece that he needed. During his argument, a man in a tattered, hooded feather coat nonchalantly attempted to purchase the part as Kid was arguing with the merchant. As the man was trying to hand over his money, Kid grabs his wrist and pulls him towards his face, “HEY! I’M GONNA BUY THAT!!” Kid shouted in the face of the hooded man, his hood had slipped off his head and revealed his scarred, somewhat burned face, blonde locks covering his eyes. Kid looks at him with a raised brow, “man, you’re ugly.” The man stayed silent, nervously staying still as Kid held him there, “hand over the part and I won’t have to make you look any uglier.” As the man attempted to give it to Kid, it fumbles in his hand and he drops it, “look what you did! Go pick it up! It better not be damaged bub!” Kid let go of the man and watched as he easily tripped over nothing and fell on his face straight away as he attempted to pick up the piece. Kid sweat dropped as the man picked up his face from the ground and picks up the part, as he gets up and turns around to take it to Kid, he again, trips on thin air. He falls in front of Kid’s feet, the part in his hand, when picking up his head again, his face was dangerously close to Kid’s crotch. Kid blushed heavily, grabbed the part and pushed the man away in a panic, “g-get away from me you weirdo!” Kid slams down his money on the merchants table before deciding to hurry away, leaving the clumsy mute on the ground, rubbing his tailbone confused as he watched Kid leave.


End file.
